


A Poolside Affair

by yunayoyoe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Romance, it's cute, pinning, summertime fics cause im having mad winter depression :))))))))))))))), thats it, uhhhh fucking idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunayoyoe/pseuds/yunayoyoe
Summary: Chanyeol spends his summer trying to woo the very handsome lifeguard at the public pool, the lifeguard thinks he's cute.*Kokobop inspired summer AU*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> O

 

It was summer, and yet, Chanyeol, being the poor music student that he was, did not have the necessary cash for an outing to the beach. It was torture really, to think he’d gone through all those months of dark and bitter winter, looking forward to finally going to the beach, only to have spent all his cash during the winter on coffee shops and cozy sweaters. Chanyeol was _broke,_ and he lived in a big city; unfortunately that meant that the trip to the beach was _long_ and that housing out there was _expensive_.

Chanyeol barely had enough money for food.

Fortunately, though, Chanyeol wasn’t the only piss poor student that was trying to get the best out of a low budget summer.

His fellow music students, albeit vocal students specifically, Jongdae and Baekhyun who lived together, were also brimming with a desire for an active and fun summer, yet without the cash to realize their dreams.

Alas, all was not lost.

For the there were _public pools._

Sigh.

Now, granted, Chanyeol much preferred the beach than the fenced off public pools that were situated in some of the great parks around the stupidly massive city; they were crowded, there were children, there was noise… but, one must cope.

“Beggars can’t be chooser Yeol! I don’t want to hear you whining anymore!” Baekhyun argued as he packed his bag for their outing.

“Have you even gone to a public pool before? It’s not even that bad, I used to go there tons when I was a kid.” Jongdae pointed out, already sitting with his packed bag, jet black sunglasses in his permed blonde hair and an electric fan in a cord around his neck.

“That’s the thing! He has prejudice even before he goes there!” Baekhyun complained.

Chanyeol sighed, leaned back against his backpack. “What can I say? Didn’t grow up in the city, there wasn’t really a chance to visit a public pool. Not that I would have, the beach kicks ass.”

Jongdae scoffed. “You and your beach privileges.”

“I think you’ll find those are _ex_ -beach privileges.” Chanyeol pointed out, finger guns in Jongdae’s direction.

Having finally packed everything, Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol with a beaming smile. “Well! Today is the day you get to experience a part of the big city kids childhood! Isn’t it great?”

Chanyeol smiled back, suddenly turning energized and positive by Baekhyun. “As long as I can get to splash in some water and fry myself in the sun, I think we’re golden.”

“That’s my boy!” Baekhyung exclaimed. “Onwards!”

And so, with the cheapest transportation means possible (bikes), they all made their way to a newly opened public pool in a park a little ways out of town central.

 

The moment they arrived to a public pool of Jongdae’s choosing, Chanyeol was already somewhat impressed. The fence which cut off the pool from the rest of the park was adorned with tropical plants that looked scarily real (though they couldn’t be real, come on, how would they survive winter?), it was a nice concept, and there was some okay-sounding pop music, so maybe this was actually going to be a good experience.

After changing into their swimming trunks and checking themselves in the mirror a couple times, the Beagles crashed the party…Except of course, that the party consisted only of small children, pre-teens and older women.

Baekhyun shrugged while Jongdae stifled a laughter at Chanyeol’s blatantly dissapointed reaction. “Welp, I guess it’s just like I remember it.”

“How nostalgic.” Jongdae commented as they all made their way to a spot to roll out their colorful towels.

“Mannn” Chanyeol groaned, “This sucks, there aren’t even any hotties here. That’s like the main attraction of even going to the beach.”

“Don’t be lame Yeol.” Baekhyun told him, pulling out his own orange tinted sun glasses from his red hair and putting it on his face. “This isn’t the beach, and we’re here to cool off. Just enjoy the experience that is public pools.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Just because you guys can quench you thirst with each other. I haven’t had some since the start of winter.” Chanyeol pouted.

“Calm down pink princess.” Jongdae said, ruffling Chanyeol’s hair. “Well just go clubbing or something, how about that?” He asked as he moved on over to smear sunscreen on Baekhyun’s back.

“I’ll have you know it’s lavender, not pink. And also, with what money will we go clubbing?” He complied.

“Literally shut up Yeol, go take a swim in the pool.” Baekhyun instructed, and then he moaned not so subtly when Jongdae smeared some sunscreen over a sorry spot on his back “Wanna give me a massage Dae-bae?” he begged, and yeah okay, Chanyeol was definitely going now.

With his tropical flowers swimming trunks and his cat-eye sunglasses Chanyeol wandered over to the swimming pool, remembering to take his inflatable ring with him.

Inflating the actual thing took fucking forever, but finally _finally_ it was full. Chanyeol was more than ready to just sit in that and drift for an hour or two, or however long it took for his best friends to not be so disgusting with each other.

So that’s exactly what Chanyeol did.

Really, the music wasn’t even that bad, and he only got splashed about 20 times from kids playing water games, and pushed away about 10 times for drifting right into someone’s conversation.

Okay, so Chanyeol had limits to his optimism and he may or may not have been growing exceptionally angry as more unfortunate things happened, and as some god awful pop played.

But it was okay, it was _o k a y._

Then suddenly Chanyeol felt a shadow above him just as his ring bumped into the side of the pool. A little startled, Chanyeol opened his eyes to identify where he was and what was casting a rude shadow over him.

When he looked up, he saw a sight that was more than just a little okay, and he realized blatantly, that he was staring at the life guard, perched atop his seat.

Honestly, no one looked good from the angle Chanyeol was looking from, not even the model wannabe Baekhyun. And yet, this guy had the audacity to look fucking _gorgeous_ , even from down here.

His jawline was _magnificent_ , his arms _lovely,_ and his lips  _sinful._ He had a black cap atop his head that covered his black hair, shaved thin on the sides though you could see bangs peaking out by the front. The guy was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that said "lifeguard" and had a cross on it, and was wearing black bathing shorts and black striped flip flops. He was resting his chin on his fist as he looked upon the public pool with an impossibly captivating gaze. He almost looked kind of mean, but he also looked kind of really manly and handsome but also cute? He was swinging his legs to and fro, and Chanyeol felt like he was  _dying._  He just wanted him to push Chanyeol against the wall and kiss him absolutely him absolutely senseless, but also go on cute dates with him and make him smile and hold his hand and- 

Finally, the man noticed Chanyeol’s very blatant staring and looked down at the other. Chanyeol sucked in a breath, being beneath the other’s strong gaze was even more mesmerizing.

Stupidly, Chanyeol let out an embarrassing “hello”, complete with an awkward wave. But then, despite Chanyeol wanting to drown himself in embarrassment, thinking he'd behaved like an idiot, the most amazing thing happened.

The lifeguard smirked at him.

 

Holy shit.

Chanyeol was in love.

 

~

 

In a great big panic, Chanyeol had dropped into the pool to cool his overheating head, not even caring that the chlorine in the water definitely wasn’t good for his purple and fragile hair. He arrived back to his favorite beagles who looked much snobbier than they had the money to pose as, and shook himself like a great big dog to get their attention.

“What the fuck Yeol!” Baekhyun exclaimed.

“AH, WHY CHANYEOL?!” Jongdae whined dramatically.

“Guys, shut up!” he hissed at them, sitting back down on his towel and racking his hands through his hair. “There’s a hot guy here.”

“What! No way! Where??” Baekhyun asked, ever thirsty for some eye candy and even going as far as too pushing his sunglasses down his nose bridge and doing a quick scan of the pool.

“Don’t be so obvious, damn it!” Chanyeol complained, urging Baekhyun to put his sunglasses back on properly.

“You seem a hell of a lot more obvious than we do though.” Jongdae, the bastard, pointed out.

Chanyeol instantly got his cool back then, scratching the back of his head nonchalantly, he told them: “The lifeguard”

“Oh, you mean the guy making his way over?” Baekhyun asked quietly,

and Chanyeol let out an instinctive “WHAT?!” before turning around and clapping a hand over his mouth as he saw the life guard standing right across from him.

“Uhh, am I interrupting something?” He asked casually, but looking more than a little surprised at Chanyeol’s outburst.

“OH! No, not at all!” Chanyeol said. “What do you um – er, that is – hi, what c-can I do for you? Um, today?”

The lifeguard quirked an eyebrow at that, and the earthshattering crooked smirk was back. “Right.” He said, before presenting something in the palm of his hand. Those were.. oh! Weren’t those Chanyeol’s sunglasses? “Some kid found this at the bottom of the deep end pool, I remembered seeing you wearing these.”

When Chanyeol was still just staring at the lifeguard, he continued cautiously. “It… they are your sunglasses, right?”

When Jongdae finally elbowed him sharply, Chanyeol was able to nod dumbly, and now, God have mercy on Chanyeol, he’d gotten the life guard to chuckle.

He bent down and placed the cheap sunglasses in Chanyeol’s hand. “Those are pretty cool, haven’t seen many sport these kind of sunglasses before.” Then he stood up again and walked on back to his post, but not before telling the boys: “Have a good one guys.”

Once Chanyeol had somehow composed himself, he silently put on his sunglasses, still wet from the pool, and laid  to rest atop his towel, both Baekhyun and Jongdae looking at him as if he’d gone mental.

“I have to woo that guy.” He announced to the world, and the world (Jongdae and Baekhyun), groaned before laying down at their towels; each grumbling something along the lines of

_“stupid romantic idiot Chanyeol.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy, I'm back with another chapter!

“Okay, but like, isn’t he pretty short for a lifeguard?” Baekhyun asked as the three friends sat in Jongdae and Baekhyung flat, on their holey af orange sofa, watching _Baywatch._

Chanyeol frowned. “I'm sorry, is there a standard for that kind of shit?” He asked, a little irritated that Baek was dissing (though he really wasn’t) Chanyeol’s new object of affection.

“You’re literally looking at the standard, like, right now. We’re watching _Baywatch._ ” Jongdae told him and Chanyeol rolled his eyes at that. “Also, I mean, you guys have a considerable height difference, have you even considered how you’re going to make out with him?”

“Problems for another time.” Chanyeol weakly insisted. 

To be quite honest, Chanyeol had been a little peeved at the height difference, as, for some reason he could just imagine so clearly the possibility of his lifeguard doing the classic  _kabedon_  on him. Itwas an imagine that he shuddered at with lust and giddy excitement, Chanyeol couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to be under that strong gaze. Just thinking about it made him swoon.

For some reason, the scenario in Chanyeol's head seemed entirely possible, after all, the aura of his lifeguard was that of a manly man who just took what he wanted! And yet, obviously some part of that equation didn't quite add up, what with the height difference and all. But Chanyeol didn't want to be confronted with that quite so soon, at this point in time he was too far from kabedon's or kisses anyway.

“If you say so.” Jongdae said, clearly knowing that Chanyeol was a little discontent. Jongdae just hoped his happy virus didn't start slumping depressingly again, like he did when previous girls and boys had told him he was too tall. 

“YO SHUT UP! HE’S HERE!” Baekhyun announced, effectively bring his friends out of their little bubble. He squeezed Chanyeol’s hand with a tremendous force when the one and only appeared on the screen. “Jason _fucking_ Momoa, what a God.” He whispered before filling his mouth with popcorn and unashamedly groaning.

Jongdae however, was critical. “He’s not nearly as hot without his long savage hair. Khal Drogo style is my style.”

“What do you know? He’s hot in every shape and form.” Baekhyun barked back, his eyes never leaving the screen.

“We should have just rewatched his episodes in Game of Thrones, much more satisfying.”

“You forget dear, we’re not watching this for Momoa, we’re watching this because Yeollie here is head over heels for a lifeguard. This is research.”

Jongdae wasn’t impressed. “This is just you trying to find an excuse to watch more things starring Jason Momoa.”

Finally Baekhyun broke eye contact with the screen to look over at Jongdae and blow a raspberry at him. Clearly he couldn’t argue with that.

Chanyeol was oddly quiet during the exchange, and his friends exchanged a little glance before prompting him. “So, you learning anything that can help you woo your man?” Jongdae asked.

Chanyeol looked pensive, he opened his mouth once, then closed it again, then opened it again. “It’s just, _my_ lifeguard is much hotter than _any_ of these guys.” he said, suddenly very smug. 

“Are you kidding me?” Jongdae asked exasperated, in tune with Baekhyun’s loud and overbearing: “How _DARE_ you?!”, promptly leading to a long discussion on lifeguard aesthetics.

 

~

 

“He’s not even ripped.” Baekhyun spat, still salty from having his Momoa dissed.

“Shut up Baekhyun.” Jongdae and Chanyeol spat back in unison.

“Literally, you’re not ripped either.” Chanyeol pointed out.

Baekhyun scoffed. “That’s a filthy fucking lie; I have the best body out of the three of us. I’m lean and beautiful, that’s all I need to be.”

Then, Jongdae elbowed Chanyeol to get his attention. “So, you got a plan of attack?” he prompted.

Chanyeol fixed his hair in the mirror one last time. “I’m going to romanticize the _hell_ out of him, what else?” he declared, leaving the changing room with a wicked determination.

Once fazed with the glaring light of the summer sky, Chanyeol instantly looked towards the lifeguard post, only to find his jaw dropping in disappointment.

It wasn’t _his_ lifeguard sitting atop the chair.

It was some taller dude with _orange_ hair and a tattooed chest.

_What._

“Oh my God, he’s not here. Why is he not here?” Chanyeol asked, panicking as he turned back towards his friends.

“Oh wow, that guy has an orange for a head. That’s so dumb.” Baekhyun said, stifling a laugh.

“Have you even seen your own hair?” Jongdae shot back.

“Tch, just because you don’t have the balls to go for something unique.” Baekhyun said back.

Jongdae rolled his eyes before he turned to Chanyeol. “Maybe it’s for the best, right? It’s a little overkill to come two days in row, isn’t it? He’ll think you’re desperate.” Baekhyun nodded in agreement before making his way past his friends and towards the spot they been at the last time they were there.

The thing was, Chanyeol wasn’t embarrassed to seem desperate. He just wanted to see his lifeguard again, romanticize his ass and whatever.

“Don’t be depressed Yeollie, I’ll buy you a burger later.” Jongdae said nicely, and Chanyeol took that chance to give the other a koala-like hug.

“Thank youu.”

“You know what, I can’t stand this. Yeol, take a seat, I have to teach you some things.” Baekhyung said from where he sat and smeared sunscreen on his arms, Chanyeol obeyed and took a seat. “Look at me, what do you see?”

Chanyeol seemed to contemplate this for a bit. “A redheaded twink with a mullet?” he tried, and Baekhyun gave him his most unimpressed glare.

“Ha, Ha. Very funny, you lanky ass derp. Anyways, when people see me, they see a confident, beautiful and _smooth_ motherfucker.” Jongdae couldn’t help but snort at that, and Baekhyun threw him a half-hearted glare. “Now you, my dear Yeollie, you are indeed good-looking and confident, _however_.”

“You’re not smooth.” Jongdae finished.

“ _Exactly!_ ” Baekhyun exclaimed. “If you want to woo someone, you have to be smooth. Remember that. Now help me with my back.” He said, passing the sun screen onto Chanyeol.

_Smooth… smooth, huh?_

“There’s no way Chanyeol can be smooth though.” Jongdae voiced Chanyeol’s exact thoughts out loud. He turned towards Chanyeol then. “Just use your own flavor of Chanyeollie charm, it’ll work.”

Chanyeol grinned at that, “Thanks Dae.” But then he looked over at where the orange headed life guard was sitting and deflated. “Not that it matters though, when the guy isn’t even here.”

He sighed before laying down on the towel and taking a sunny nap.

 

~

 

Chanyeol woke up to the sound of his stomach grumbling, and without even opening his eyes he elbowed Jongdae who yelped in surprise before whining and clutching his side.

“I could use that burger right about now.” Chanyeol said, earning a grumble from Jongdae.

Jongdae slapped Baekhyun’s tummy, making Baekhyun yelp. “Baekhyunnie, you want burgers? I’m treating.”

“Yes please, sugar daddy.”

Jongdae grimaced. “Disgusting.” Then, “Go order three burgers, I’ll be right there.”

As both his friends were wearing heavily tinted sunglasses, neither seemed to notice that Chanyeol’s front was as red as a well-done lobster; as Chanyeol had forgotten to put on sunscreen. _Again._

Chanyeol, somehow oblivious to his own skin color sauntered over to the little burger bar tucked off in the corner of the public pool area.

When he came to the burger place, there was a young guy with some intricately done dreads and an opened striped shirt, flipping burger patties. That open shirt wasn’t a very wise idea considering he was _frying shit_ and there was  _hot oil_ fucking everywhere. Chanyeol suspected he just wanted to show off his admittedly amazing abs. Still, hot oil hurt like a _bitch_. Chanyeol shook his head disapprovingly; the burger boy would regret his choices later.

“Um hi, can I get three burgers.” Chanyeol said, effectively earning the attention of the burger boy  who then looked up at Chanyeol. Chanyeol only seemed to register that his nametag said Jongin, before the guy was already grimacing at him.

“Ooo, ouch.” He said with sympathy, leaving Chanyeol very very confused. “Uh sure, three burgers coming right up.” Then the burger boy seemed to spot someone from behind Chanyeol and smiled, “Hey Soo, a little late aren’t we?”

Chanyeol stepped aside to let the next costumer over, only to realize with great shock that it was _his_ lifeguard standing there. This time however, he wasn’t wearing his godsend of a uniform, instead he wore a more casual outfit, a white tee with some small logo in the corner, and some Adidas shorts, along with a NYC cap.

Soo laughed a little, “Intentionally late, Sehun made me take over his shift yesterday.”

Jongin grinned. “He was _so_ out drinking, wasn’t he?”

“Exactly, so I’m going to let him stew for a little. Fix me up with a burger will you? I’m starving.”

Jongin chuckled, “They don’t call you Satansoo for nothing huh? Poor guy has been looking for you for an hour; he keeps coming down and asking where you are.”

Then, perhaps noticing that Chanyeol was blatantly staring _again,_ Soo(?) (or satansoo??), turned around to face Chanyeol, only to gasp.

“Woah! Are you okay?” He asked, confusing, but also short-circuting Chanyeol’s brain with the way his gaze was running all over Chanyeol’s body.

“N-No.” Chanyeol stuttered out. ”You just took my breath away, I think I’m dying.” And wow, Chanyeol hadn’t meant to pull out the pick-up lines before even saying hello, and even a weird improvised one at that.

Soo looked confused, whilst Jongin rose a knowing eyebrow in the background. “You’re red. Like, really really red. Did you forget to put sun screen on or something?” He asked, his confusing look now changing into a worried stare.

Oh my God, Chanyeol wanted to kiss him.

“Uhhhh” Was all Chanyeol managed to say.

“Okay look, you shouldn’t go in the sun anymore. Also,” he said, suddenly rummaging through the sports bag dangling from his shoulder. Eventually he pulled out a bottle of 50+ sunscreen lotion. “Use this.” He said, as he took Chanyeol’s palm, forcefully opened it and placed the bottle on it.

When Chanyeol was still staring dumbly at Soo, he apparently seemed to get a tad uncomfortable. “What’s your name?” he asked, promptly looking away from Chanyeol.

But then Chanyeol sucked in a breath, suddenly turning back to his excited beagle self at the prospect of introducing himself. “Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!”

Soo seemed more at ease with the sudden excitement (and the fact that the other wasn’t staring at him like a dazed zombie anymore), and a soft smile appeared. “Look Chanyeol, it’s important that you use sunscreen. So remember to use it. I already applied some on myself today, so feel free to keep the bottle.” He told him kindly, albeit a little as if he was talking to some dumb tall child.

Chanyeol was just about to reply when Jongin called. “Order up!”

Chanyeol looked at Jongin, then at Soo, then back at Jongin, then back at Soo.

The lifeguard chuckled at that, before nodding in Jongin’s direction, motioning for the other to go get his stuff.

“Thank you.” Chanyeol said, before skipping over to get his order. Then he looked over at the other side of the pool, to where Jongdae and Baekhyun were both blatantly staring at him.

Baekhyun gave him a thumbs up and an obnoxiously impressed nod whilst Jongdae got up with his wallet so he could come over and pay.

Chanyeol looked back at his burgers, and now at the cashier that had appeared. A short boy, almost the same height as Chanyeol’s lifeguard, with pointy cat-like eyes and expertly parted black hair. He was about to open his mouth but stopped short when he saw Chanyeol’s sunburnt front. “Pfft.” He couldn’t help but let out, not even with the consciousness to be subtle. “You look like a lobster, you know that, right?” he said as he rang up the order.

 _“Rude.”_ Chanyeol countered honestly, but that just made the cashier laugh even more. Chanyeol looked at the green shirt the guy was wearing, _Minseok_ _,_ huh? Ass.

Finally, Jongdae arrived, giving the cashier a small awkward smile before handing him a couple of bills and aggressively pulling Chanyeol back with him to their spot.

Baekhyun still had that dumb impressed look on his face. “Way to go Yeollie, already talking with ya man.” And he gave him a slow clap before a burger was thrown in his face.

“He’s an angel. A hot sexy angel from heaven sent to kill me.” Chanyeol swooned.

Jongdae quirked an eyebrow. “That’s not what angel’s usually do.”

“I have like a million and one pick-up lines running around in my brain.” Chanyeol said absentmindedly. “I’m gonna use them all if I have to.”

“Ugh, pick-up lines? Seriously Yeol? Be more original.” Baekhyun complained as he unwrapped his meal. Chanyeol just flipped him off.

Then Chanyeol’s gaze wandered back to where his lifeguard was sitting on a plastic stool and chatting with Jongin and Minseok.

Chanyeol sighed lovingly as he looked at him, his heart clenching as he bore witness to the most beautiful heart-shaped smile that appeared when one of the two said something and they started to laugh.

“Can you even believe he’s real?” Chanyeol asked no one in particular.

“I can’t believe you’re for real.” Jongdae said, slapping his friend atop the head.

Chanyeol took a bite of his burger and slid down his sunglasses on his face, around a big mouthful he said: “Commence operation: Woo dat ass.” His friends groaned at how impossible Chanyeol was being.

“Are you legit going to spend the whole summer on this operation?” Baekhyun asked.

“Hells yeah dude.” Chanyeol replied easily.

Jongdae shrugged. “Count me in, seems like a fun spectacle.”

Baekhyun shrugged as well. “I’m in too I guess, can’t let our Yeollie crash and burn.”

Chanyeol smiled at his friends before stealing another glance at his lifeguard.

This was going to be a great summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the shenanigans begin >:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello cuties~! How you all feel about a new chapter? ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

When Jongdae and Baekhyun finally removed their sunglasses and saw the state of Chanyeol’s skin, they forbid him from coming to back to the pool. Chanyeol sulked, but he knew they were only trying to help, what with the way they hurried him home after their burgers to lather him in after sun several times for the rest of the day.

Really, it wasn’t _that_ bad.

But then, Chanyeol started to feel the sting, and okay, holy shit, it was pretty bad.

“This is your own fault you know, you could be out there, wooing that short little life guard, if only you remembered to put on sunscreen!” Baekhyun, ever the advocate for sunscreen (even going as far as to using it during winter), was furious and disappointed. “Do you _want_ to look old?”

“Becky, I think it’s more worrying to get skin cancer.” Jongdae commented, but Baekhyun all but waved him off.

“Well, now we can’t do much outside, and we don’t have _cash_ to go to the movies or shopping, what should we do?”

Chanyeol grinned suddenly. “Video games all day?”

Then all three beagles were grinning. “Video games all day.” They agreed in unison.

 

~

 

After a long and uneventful day of overwatch shenanigans and eating crazy spicy ramyeon whilst two electric fans blasted them to combat the heat, the boys fell back onto the large bed that Jongdae and Baekhyun shared, to talk about boys.

“You think he’s into guys though?” Chanyeol asked his friends.

“What does it matter, if he’s not, just _make_ him into guys.” Baekhyun said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Not everyone has that kind of superpower, you know.”

Baekhyun just blew him a cheeky kiss as a reply, the bastard.

“Yeol, don’t tell me you’re giving up before even starting?” Jongdae asked, obviously a little disappointed.

“No, no! No way! It’s just… mmm, isn’t it a bit embarrassing pining on him, only for him to say ‘I’m straight, lol’, later on?”

“I don’t think anyone would say that accompanied by a ‘lol’, in real life no less, and he especially doesn’t look like the kind of guy to do that.” Jongdae told him. “Also, you’re already an embarrassing entity, you’ve done a lot worse.”

Chanyeol punched him for that, and Jongdae, as usually, started whining.

 

~

 

The next day Jongdae and Baekhyun still deemed Chanyeol skin far too red to go back to the pool and urged him to stay inside again.

The two apparently each wanted to visit their families, and so Chanyeol was left all on his lonesome, in his impossibly small flat.

Okay, well, I wasn’t _that_ small, courtesy of his father that had found it for him in the first place, Chanyeol just had a _lot_ of music equipment everywhere.

With that in mind, Chanyeol decided to work on some music, for some reason choosing his pink ukulele as the perfect victim.

 

~

 

Finally, a whooping _three_ days later, his friends allowed him to go back to the public pool.

“YES!” Chanyeol had exclaimed once they had inspected his skin and deemed it acceptable.

“BUT, you’re going to wear _sunscreen_ , and you’re going to stay under shade. You hear me?” Baekhyun threatened.

Chanyeol groaned but complied.

 

~

 

Chanyeol was _ecstatic._ As they changed in the changing room, he couldn’t help the smile on his face, and even when the three dramatically entered the public pool area, his smile wouldn’t leave him.

This time, it was _his_ lifeguard sitting on his rightful throne, and Chanyeol didn’t hesitate one bit to walk on over to him.

“Good afternoon!” he cried out, as a way of making his presence known.

The lifeguard looked down at him, momentarily confused before something seemed to click. “Oh hi, you’re back.” He said, the corners of his mouth turning up the slightest bit.

Chanyeol nodded excitedly, but noted a bit melancholically that his lifeguard seemed less keen on conversation now that Chanyeol wasn’t hurt. Hm, anyways.

 “I wanted to thank you again for the sunscreen!” he said as he pulled out the bottle “Hopefully it’ll keep me from feeling like a sizzling pan.”

The lifeguard chuckled at that, unfortunately there wasn’t any sign of the _beautiful_ heart-shaped smile he’d witnessed the other day, but then again, baby steps. Chanyeol would get there at some point. Then the lifeguard seemed to fish one out of his own bag, waving an identical bottle down at Chanyeol. “It’s a good brand, I keep coming back for more.”

Then the lifeguard seemed to look at something in the background, and he lifted his chin in that direction. “Seems like your friends are waiting for you.” And Chanyeol turned around to see Baekhyun and Jongdae trying to pretend as if they hadn’t been obviously observing the interaction.

Chanyeol gritted his teeth. _Damn them_.

Then he turned back around, all sweet and sugary again. “Looks like it, hahaha! Well, I’ll just.. go then.” He said, giving the lifeguard another wealthy smile before walking fast over to his dumb friends.

“What the _hell_ guys!” Chanyeol whisper-yelled at them, dragging them over to their usual spot. “Can you please be a little more obvious??”

“Chill Yeol, we were just mad impressed at how you just waltz on over to him. Kudos to you man.” Jongdae admitted.

Baekhyun nodded, “Yeah, gotta admit, even I’m impressed.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but feel his cheeks warm in embarrassment.

Setting their stuff down, Chanyeol wasted no time coating himself in a generous layer of his lifeguard’s sunscreen, inflating his floaty ring and making his way into the pool.

“Don’t stay in the sun!” Baekhyun had called from where he was sitting, but Chanyeol ignored him. After all, he was a man on a mission.

Getting himself situated in the floaty ring, he slowly (so as not to seem desperate) but intently made his way over to where the lifeguard was sitting.

Finally, Chanyeol felt a shade above his head and his floaty ring bumping into the border of the pool. He pretended to be surprised, sputtering a little as he took down his sunglasses to (fake) access where he was.

Almost instinctively however, his gaze fell upon the lifeguard and Chanyeol was now genuinely surprised to see him already looking down at him with an amused expression.

The other said “hello” and waved, obviously imitating the embarrassing greeting Chanyeol had started their relationship with.

“Oh, Hi!” Chanyeol tried casually, but realized he’d exclaimed it instead. Coughing to catch his cool, he tried to start over “Ah man, must be nice sitting under that umbrella. I feel like I’m frying.”

The lifeguard had turned his gaze back to survey the pool, but it seemed he was still listening.

“You mind if I hang out in your shade for a bit?”

The lifeguard looked down at him, his lips twitched and the amusement was still apparent in his eyes. He shrugged, “Suit yourself.”

Chanyeol smiled at that, all toothy and happy. “So um, what’s your name?” He tried.

The lifeguard rose an amused eyebrow at that, and _oh my god_ his crooked smirk was back. “Can I ask why?” He asked, somehow very clearly enjoying himself.

Chanyeol mock contemplated that for a second. “Weeeeeeeell, do you want an honest answer or a _smooth_ answer?”

The lifeguard actually chuckled at that, and Chanyeol _beamed_. “I think I’ll go with honest.”

Chanyeol put a hand on his chest dramatically and sighed in mock relief. "Thank God, despite my charming visual's, I'm not exactly a smooth kind of guy." Chanyeol grinned then, “Honest right? Weeelll, okay, so I miiiiiight, be trying to seduce you.” Chanyeol told him, throwing the lifeguard the best, most charming smile he could muster up.

But for whatever reason, the lifeguard suddenly didn’t seem all that amused anymore. “Are you…” he looked over to where Jongdae and Baekhyun were gossiping, this time the two unawares that Chanyeol had even engaged the lifeguard in conversation and thus not obviously spying on them, then he looked back at Chanyeol, and frowned at him, and woah! Chanyeol _shuddered_ , that glare could kill a man! “Is think some kind of prank?” He asked very seriously. 

“ _What??”_ Chanyeol asked, very clearly taken aback, he was so surprised in fact that his sudden movement made his floaty ring topple, and Chanyeol fell into the water with a great big splash. The moment he resurfaced he practically shouted: “I would _never!_ ”

The lifeguard still seemed suspicious, though Chanyeol’s splashing spectacle had eased a bit of the guys frown away. If only a little.

Instead, he turned away from Chanyeol, his gaze now back to surveying the pool; and being ignored was possibly worse than being glared at. At least he had his attention the other way.

Chanyeol was _desperate_. He needed to erase that stupid idea from the lifeguard’s brain  _right the fuck now_.

First though, he needed to look cool, after all, he  _was_ trying to woo this guy. So instead of explaining while he clutched his pink floaty ring to stay surfaced, he managed (after some great effort) to get into it and back to his original position. 

“I’m sorry but, I think literally _no one_ would try to flirt with you as a prank.” He started, getting the attention of the lifeguard who look down at him with a blank expression. “Have you seen yourself in the mirror?” Chanyeol asked, a cheeky smile on his lips “You’re like, _really_ hot.”

The others eyebrow rose at that, and some of the amusement returned to his eyes. “Really now?” Then he nodded towards Chanyeol’s friends. “This isn’t some consequence from a bet with your friends?”

“Hah! That would probably be the best consequence I could ask for!” Chanyeol exclaimed happily. “Honestly, if anything, they’d be more likely to bet that’d I’d make a fool of myself in front of you, which….” And Chanyeol did a small check motion in the air complete with a sound effect for good measure, effectively getting the life guard to crack a small amused smile; Chanyeol felt his heart flutter. “Sooo, does that mean I can continue my wooing attempts?”

The lifeguard shrugged, “Do whatever you want, but don’t expect me to react too much, after all, I _am_ supposed to be working right now.” He said, pointedly turning his head back to the pool, though the corners of his lips were quirked upwards and seeing that, Chanyeol’s head screamed _‘success!!”’._

Now, overcome with confidence and what he himself thought as ‘unimaginable charm’, Chanyeol didn’t waste a minute on his quest into his lifeguard’s heart.

“So… about that name?” Chanyeol asked.

“If you’re serious about whatever it is you’re doing…” The lifeguard started, looking down at Chanyeol again with that _goddamn sexy_ crooked smile. “You’ll have to work for it.”

Chanyeol’s heart was set ablaze with determination and passion.

But then Chanyeol suddenly remembered something. “Not to say that I definitely won’t work for it, but what about when your colleagues spill it? I already heard one of them calling you Soo.”

The lifeguard – Soo – clearly wasn’t impressed. “I’ll just have to tell them to keep calling me Soo and not my real name.”

Chanyeol smirked. Alright then. “I see, I see. I guess I really will have to work for it then.” Chanyeol said, rubbing his hands together as he mentally prepared himself for the stuff he was about to do.

The lifeguard huffed at that and shook his head, clearly amused.

“Alright then, how about this: Your name wouldn’t happen to be Google, would it?” Chanyeol asked, trying to keep a perfectly serious poker face.

The lifeguard looked like he was seriously wondering what Chanyeol could _possibly_ mean by that, his brain visibly churning to find the answer.

Chanyeol couldn’t hold it anymore, not when the ridiculous answer was at the tip of his tongue. “Because you’re everything I’ve been searching for!”

The lifeguards jaw dropped in disbelief. “Oh my God, _no.”_

Chanyeol laughed at that, and _continued_. “Okay, not Google then?” He scratched his chin as he faked pensiveness. “Oh! Then is your name Earl Grey? Because you look like a hot-tea!”

If even possible, the lifeguard’s jaw dropped even _further_ , and by now Chanyeol was positively cackling. And yet, he managed to keep going.

“That’s not your name? Really?? OHH, then is your name Gillette? Because you’re the best a man can get!”

The lifeguard was speechless, and Chanyeol was crying so hard he had tears in his eyes. Really, he was gathering the eyes of many onlookers by this point.

“I don’t even know what to say.” Was all the lifeguard manage, his voice quite beneath Chanyeol's loud laughter.

Chanyeol wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to pull himself together before he more casually told him. “Well, in any case, the only thing I want to change about you is your _last_ name” and Chanyeol _winked_ at him. He  _winked._

The lifeguard’s eyes _bulged,_ but then right after, the best thing to ever happen in Chanyeol's life happened. The other's face transformed as the most fantastic laughter started to pour from him, while the most amazing, most endearing heart shaped smile, shone down upon Chanyeol.

Chanyeol felt **#blessed.**

The lifeguard couldn’t even look at Chanyeol’s stupid big grin, every time he did, he just started to laugh harder.

Eventually, the lifeguard managed to calm down, and finally he wiped away the tears from the corners of his eyes, taking his cap off and putting it on again.

“Alright,” he started, his voice finally back to being rich and composed. “I think you’ve worked hard enough for it.” He told him.

Chanyeol looked like the personification of a dog wagging its tail with the way he looked up at the lifeguard from bellow, and the lifeguard couldn’t help but snort once more at the sight.

With a heart-shaped smile, he told him. “Do Kyungsoo.”

“That’s your name?! Yeeeeeeeees AWESOME! Ahh, man!! I’m Park Chanyeol by the way, but I guess you already knew that.”

Kyungsoo looked entertained, but at the same time he worried about how loud Chanyeol was being. “Chanyeol, Chanyeol.” He called, trying to get the other’s attention now that he was rambling. When Chanyeol noticed and turned his attention back to Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo told him: “I think you’re going to have to work on that enthusiasm of yours, if you don’t want me to get fired that is. People are looking.  _I'm_ supposed to be the one looking at  _them_ , not the other way around."

Suddenly, Chanyeol was reminded of the fact that the world did _not_ in fact, consist of just him, Kyungsoo and this pool. Turning around, he noticed the older women stealing glances their way and giggling and Chanyeol suddenly felt quite embarrassed.

He shook his head before he could blush, he had to look cool in front of Kyungsoo.

“I don’t care about people’s opinions!” He told him fiercely, to which Kyungsoo rose an eyebrow. Chanyeol then added sheepishly an afterthought: “Although… I kinda don’t want to get you fired. I’ll tone it down.”

Kyungsoo, nodded in appreciation. “Thanks, but um, you’ll probably have to leave too. I can’t talk to you for too long, my boss is right here.” He told him, turning his gaze back to the pool.

“Oh shit!” Chanyeol whisper-yelled. “Where he at?” he asked as he tried to subtly glance around, looking for someone that seemed particularly boss-like.

Kyungsoo frowned. “I’m not going to tell you to look over there right now, he’ll know I’m talking about him and that would be such a pain.”

Chanyeol nodded in understanding, forgetting that Kyungsoo wasn’t looking at him. Then he sighed. “I guess I’ll go back to my friends for a little then.” Chanyeol told him feeling dejected.

Then suddenly he lit up like a beacon, remembering he’d gotten Kyungsoo’s name and that he'd gotten him to  _laugh_ and show him that  _beautiful_ smile of his. “Next thing you know, your name is going to be in my phone contacts, Do Kyungsoo.” He told him, stressing every syllable as he said Kyungsoo's name and effectively getting an eye roll out of the lifeguard who didn’t reply, but whose lips kept twitching, trying to control his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy! Oh My God, this is like my happy fic! I love writing it, and I hope you all love reading it too ( ˊᵕˋ )♡.°⑅  
> Let me know how you feel about this chapter! ♡♡♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヾ(ﾟ∀ﾟ○)ﾂ三ヾ(●ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ A new chapter is here! A new chapter is here!

“Excuse me, but what the _hell_ is going on?” Minseok bluntly asked sometime after Chanyeol had left Kyungsoo’s side.

Kyungsoo looked down at Minseok, but tilted his chin upwards in question. A silent  _what the fuck do you want?_

Minseok was unimpressed. “ _You,_ getting along with a total stranger? _Laughing??_ Am I supposed to _not_ think it’s weird?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Why aren’t you working?” he asked instead.

“Why aren’t you talking?” Minseok countered.

Kyungsoo waved him off impatiently.

“Tch,” came from Minseok who gave him a once over from atop his pink tinted sunglasses before leaving.

Not even a minute later, Jongin announced his presence by slapping Kyungsoo’s calf. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Kyungsoo countered, keeping his eyes on the pool.

“So Minseok is going crazy back there, you know that right?”  

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Let him.”

“I mean, I’m curious too. Why are suddenly talking to lobster boy?”

Kyungsoo sighed. “Aren’t your burgers burning or something?”

“Minseok is watching them, we’re taking turns for this.” Jongin explained.

Kyungsoo huffed out a laugh. “Right, of course.” He said shaking his head at how meddling his friends were being.

“I mean, it’s understandable that we’re curious you know. There’s literally never anything to gossip about you, and then this tall lobster comes along.”

“Come on, he’s not like a lobster anymore, that’s being mean.” Kyungsoo defended.

At this Jongin _gaped_ , “Oh my God Do Kyungsoo. What the fuck is going on? Are you _defending_ him?” he said before going back to Minseok, apparently having lost the ability to speak after that.

In a flash, Minseok was back, arms crossed over his chest and eyes full of mirth behind his pink tinted sunglasses. Clearly he had something annoying to say.

“You’re right, I guess lobster boy is too much of a temporary nickname.” He said, now turning to look at Chanyeol and his friends who were sitting and talking. “In celebration of this miraculous event that has transpired, and because of his ridiculous ears and pink hair,”

“ _it's purple.”_ Kyungsoo said in the background, but was ignored.

“I think the ‘the swimming pool fairy’, is an adequate nickname.” Then Minseok looked up at Kyungsoo for a reaction, and Kyungsoo didn’t even manage to bring his hand up to his mouth before he burst out laughing. Turning his head away so as to hide the laugh attack.

The laughter caught Chanyeol’s attention, and his ears almost twitched before he turned in the direction of the lifeguard. Kyungsoo was trying to hide his laughing face behind his hand and his hat, whilst Minseok cheekily waved at Chanyeol with an obvious glee.

Chanyeol looked confused, but waved back nonetheless before turning back to his friends.

Minseok looked up at Kyungsoo who was still trying to control his laughter. “You like that, do ya?” He was throwing Kyungsoo his content prankster grin while he chewed some gum.

Then Minseok slapped Kyungsoo’s calf. “I’ll leave you be, but know that the boss is probably gonna come prying in a minute or two.”

After Minseok had gone, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s gaze caught each other, and silently Chanyeol communicated that he was confused. But Kyungsoo reassured him with an easy smile just before yet another figure made their way over too him.

“So I’m confused.” Came Suho’s voice as he too regarded Chanyeol and his group of friends. “Since when do you laugh?”

Kyungsoo hit Suho atop his head. “Don’t exaggerate.” He complained.

“Hey!” Suho complained, now a hand on the back of his head defensively. “It’s common sense not to hit your employer.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Yes mom.”

The young man with curly brown hair and a headband, taller and older than Kyungsoo and actually also his boss, didn’t seem in the least offended to be called mom.

“So who is this guy? Is he bothering you?” Suho asked.

Kyungsoo laughed in disbelief. “You think I can’t take care of myself? That’s cute. You do know that I work as a bouncer for your daddy’s club too, don’t you?”

“Ah yes, well, you know what I mean.” Suho explained sheepishly. “It’s just…. Isn’t this odd?”

Kyungsoo cringed at that. “I guess it is”

Suho immediately knew what Kyungsoo thought he’d implied. “Hey! No, no, no! I didn’t mean it like that! I’m not saying it’s weird that someone’s talking to you!”

“Well, you obviously are.” Kyungsoo countered, and the awkward boss found himself cornered.

“I mean, it’s just not.. and every day occurrence. AGH! You know what I mean Kyungsoo, don’t be mean.”

Kyungsoo chuckled at that. “Yes Suho, I do know what you mean, don’t worry I wasn’t offended.”

Suho frowned, crossing his arms across his chest. “Don’t lie Kyungsoo, you kind of were.”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “I guess? But it’s my fault really, I know I’m not particularly approachable, so I know what you mean. And again, I’m not offended.”

Suho sighed, hand on his chest in relief. “Okay, that’s good then. So…”

Kyungsoo huffed again, Suho didn’t need to dance around the subject like this. “You’re wondering why this guy is suddenly all up in my business?”

“Well, yes.” Suho replied simply.

To that, Kyungsoo shrugged. “No clue, but he seems pretty adamant on it. And he’s funny, makes time tick faster, so I don’t really see the harm.”

Suho frowned. “So you don’t know what his intentions are?”

Kyungsoo snorted at that, suddenly remembering Chanyeol’s very blunt _“So I miiiiight, be trying to seduce you.”_

He looked down at Suho who was looking very expectant indeed.

He smiled. “I have no clue.” He lied, suddenly feeling giddy at having a secret like this from his friends.

 

~

 

After Chanyeol had heard Kyungsoo’s laughter and turn around, only to awkwardly wave back at Minseok the cashier, Chanyeol had asked his friends to keep an eye on the lifeguard and what he was doing. So they positioned themselves so that Jongdae and Baekhyun could see the lifeguard post, whilst pretending they were actually looking at Chanyeol.

“You think they were talking trash?”

“I’ll fuck them up if they were.”

“How you gonna fuck them up, you little twink?”

“Don’t call me a twink, I’m a power bottom!”

“Twinks can be power bottoms you idiot!”

“This isn’t the point you ass, the point is, if they’re talking trash-“

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “We’ll fuck them up.”

“Obviously. Through combined effort, it’s probably doable.”

“I don’t know… that guy with the cute face looks like he can lowkey fuck _us_ up.”

“Shit you're right. You see that? He’s looking at us all the way from his little burger hut. He can _definitely_ fuck us up.”

“Guys, you were supposed to keep an eye on Kyungsoo.”

“The life guard could probably fuck us up too to be honest, he looks mad scary.”

“Don’t call him scary!” Chanyeol hissed.

“He is though? He keeps glaring at people. I don’t understand your tastes Yeol.”

“Oh shit, someone else is coming up now.”

“He’s hot too, what the hell?”

“ _Focus,_ guys.”

“You think they’re talking trash too?”

“I don’t know, mophead looks a little tame to be honest?”

“Kind of boring?”

“That’s rude though.”

“True.”

“Your lifeguard looks lowkey annoyed but entertained by the way, he hit mophead on his mophead. Also, this is weird, but I have no clue who this guy is though, never seen his face, and I know faces.”

“That’s such a stupid sentence ‘I know faces’, what the actual fuck.”

“Lmao, mophead looks pretty exasperated now, like he doesn’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say ‘lmao’ in real life dude.”

“What do you think they’re saying? Can you lip read?”

“Who do you think I am? Wonder Woman? I ain’t got a clue on what their saying.”

“Take a guess then, mullet boy.”

“I choose not to interpret that as a diss, you little bitch. My mullet is awesome.”

“ _I_ think they’re talking about you approaching him Yeol. They’re his friends, they’d be curious, right?”

“Mmm, true.”

“I guess?”

“No, Jongbabe is probs right.”

“Don’t say probs in real life either, you make me cringe.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“Fine, I’ll order you then.”

“That sounds like a fun night, I’m in.”

“Guys _, focus.”_

“Oh fuck, you heard that Yeol?”

“Fuck… Yes, I heard him laughing. Should I turn around?”

“No way dude.”

“Oh my God. Yoooooo.”

“Dudeee.”

“What’s going on??”

“Oh my God Jongbabe, I ship it.”

“Me too Becky, holy shit.”

“ _GUYS.”_

“Shit, you heard him laugh right?”

“For the second time, _yes_.”

“Yo, Yeol, he looked at you right after and he looked _so_ soft.”

“He’s squishy af.”

“Don’t say af in real life Beck.”

“Order me to stop then, _sir_.”

“Don’t bring your disgusting kinks to a public pool where there are _kids_ , you two are nasty.”

“For real though Yeol, you def have a chance with this guy.”

“Yeah, he may still be mad scary, but he’s squishy too.”

“I still think he could fuck us up though.”

“Well obviously, we’re not exactly buff, are we?”

“No, we’re lean, that’s all we need to be.”

“True.”

“ _Guys_ , what’s happening now?”

“The mophead left, and your boyfriend is looking at you. I can’t believe how he can’t see us literally staring at him, unbelievable.”

Chanyeol groaned. “I wanna turn around so bad.”

“Yeol, I’d like to say that your own yeollie flavored charm is enough, and I mean, it obviously is, he’s still looking at you for the record. But you need to pace this shit out, at least a little. Otherwise you’re gonna look desperate.”

“Yeah, and if you’re desparete you’ll look easy.”

“And if you look easy, this might only be like a one night stand”

“But I wanna date his ass.”

“We know you do.”

“So,”

“Pace”

“This”

“Shit”

“Out”

Chanyeol groaned.

 

~

 

Of course, _pacing the shit out_ , only meant waiting around for 30 minutes before going back into the pool.

Chanyeol had done the same little stunt of floating down to the end of the pool and looking innocently surprised at being there, yet again.

Honestly, Chanyeol didn’t mind making a fool of himself _one bit_ if it meant making Kyungsoo laugh or smile, which, by the way, he did do once he saw Chanyeol pool of that old trick again.

“So Kyungsoo, I want to get to know you.”

Kyungsoo rose his brow. “Do you now?”

Chanyeol nodded, and got started right away. “Favorite food?”

Kyungsoo snorted at the childish question. “Spaghetti”

“Mmm, Good choice. Favorite color?”

“Black.”

“Ohhhh~ Mysterious are we?” Chanyeol teased, making Kyungsoo smile again. “It’s my favorite color too, to be honest. But most people think I’m kidding when I say that, so I sometimes say purple instead.” Chanyeol shook his head and his rambling away, he wanted to hear about Kyungsoo after all, not ramble about himself. “Siblings?”

“An older brother.” Kyungsoo responded, looking very amused indeed.

“Blood type?”

This time he laughed. “A.”

“Music genre?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, now a little unsure. “pop?”

“Movie genre?”

“Uhh, Fantasy?”

“Oh! You like Harry Potter?”

Kyungsoo groaned. “Do not get me started on fucking _Harry Potter_.”

Chanyeol grinned. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Then suddenly the two were very intently talking about Harry Potter, Kyungsoo had apparently read the books several times and wasn’t a big fan of the movies. Chanyeol defended the movies as best as he could, but it was hard when he hadn’t read the books and Kyungsoo was making them seem really amazing and with a hell of a lot more scenes and nuance than the movies had.

At one point Kyungsoo looked at his watch, and shortly after he interrupted their conversation.

“Can I ask you something?” He asked, and Chanyeol was tempted to answer with the good ol’ _you just did,_ but refrained as Kyungsoo wasn’t really one to initiate their conversations, so he nodded instead. “Why are you doing this?” Kyungsoo then asked.

“Slowly seducing you, you mean?” Chanyeol retorted, wiggling his eyebrows in a ridiculous way. 

Kyungsoo laughed, and nodded. “Yeah, that.” But then his amusement died down and paved way for something else. “I mean, I’m quiet and I look angry all the time. Why would you even _want_ to approach me?”

Suddenly Chanyeol was sensing some issues, and he really wanted to thread carefully around that.

“I mean, _are_ you angry all the time?” He asked.

Kyungsoo frowned at that, obviously confused. “Well, no.”

“Well, there you go.”

Kyungsoo was still confused. “What do you mean?”

“I like to think i'm good at accessing people, I have always trusted my guts, and it has never ever failed me. You say you think you look angry all the time, right? You know what I saw instead? A strong, frankly _sexy,_ gaze. Not an angry glare.”

Kyungsoo looked flustered at that, a blush creeping up as he choose to look anywhere but at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol smiled softly whilst he squealed on the inside in victory, he managed to keep it cool and continue. “You looked interesting, I wanted to know what you were thinking about. I still do, that’s why I want to get to know you. And like, I’m gonna lie, you also looked really fucking hot and I would not mind a make out session. So yeah, does that answer your question?”

Kyungsoo nodded, obviously too embarrassed to even _speak_.

Chanyeol was content with his words and his work, and smiled happily to himself as he turned his eyes to the blue sky.

“You’re... really amazing, that fact that you can say stuff like that with a straight face is mind boggling.”

Chanyeol was just about to confess that his heart was hammering with a deathly rate even just by being _near_ Kyungsoo, and it was just _so_ much worse when he actually had to confess. But then Kyungsoo threw him another bomb.

“**********”

“What?” Chanyeol asked, slipping on his floaty ring as he heard Kyungsoo drop down from his lifeguard throne.

“That’s my number, I hope you don’t forget it.” He said, grinning sexily before he fucking _winked_ at Chanyeol.

Was he even aware he was a criminal now?? Just casually murdering Chanyeol like this, holy shit.

“My shift is over.” He said, before walking off, then throwing a wave at the tall orange headed lifeguard that was making his way over, before he disappeared into the changing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Φ￣▽￣)Φ” I hope you enjoyed today's chapter

**Author's Note:**

> So shipping is kind of new for me, and I might be a little awkward at writing it, however I have been immensely enjoying the process, and so I hope you enjoyed reading this too ^^


End file.
